Commander Kaylee McKnight
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Captain Hunt was not the only one stuck in time for 300 years.
1. Default Chapter

_**Title: Commander Kaylee McKnight **_

_**Rated: PG-13**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or the characters, accepted for Kaylee and this story plot.**_

_**A/N: this is my first fan fic so please be kind and please review **_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

'_Everyday it gets harder and harder. I see the crew loosing hope day after day. Beka's isn't talking to Dylan. Dylan is not talking to Trance. Trance does not know what to do. Harper has locked himself in his machine shop. Rhade is not talking to… well anyone. Rommie is chasing everyone around. Then that leaves me... No ones talking to me not even Andromeda. No matter what I do, I only seem to make things worse. Dylan just can't understand that he's not the only one stuck in this time anymore'. _Kaylee thought.

Kaylee was looking out of the view screen at the stars and the world that they were above. She was all alone on the command deck because it's the nightshift _'I'm sure none of the senior officers are asleep'_ she thought.

Commander Kaylee Ann McKnight was one of Captain Dylan Hunt's original senior officers and one of his best friends, though she's much younger then he is. Kaylee has long curly blond hair with blue eyes. She carries two force lances as Andromeda does, however her uniform is like Dylan's. Kaylee usually ties her hair back to keep it away from her face. She's a little shorter then Beka but when she has her boots on she's just as tall. She originally was third in command under Gaheris Rhade. She knew everyone that served aboard Andromeda and helped keep them in line from time to time. Kaylee has known Dylan her whole life and was going to be Sarah's maid of honor at their wedding.

Just like Dylan she got stuck in time in the wormhole. She was injured so Dylan and Andromeda put her in stasis until they were able to find a way to help her. Nearly one year after she was put in stasis they were able to help her. That was almost three years ago. She missed her old life, her old crew. Sometimes she wished that she had died 300 years ago with them. _'Maybe it would have been better'_ she thought to herself a lot. Then she knew she wouldn't have known Beka and the others. Each of them has taught her something and each of them has saved her life more then once (even Harper).

Beka, Trance, and Rommie have been like sisters to her, ok so she knew Rommie for years and Trance, well who knows what she really is. Then Beka is always complicated. Dylan, Harper, and Rhade are just like brothers. We are just one big messed up family at times.

Kaylee heard the door to the command deck open then heard someone walk in. she didn't have to turn around to know who it was because she already knew it was Rhade. Kaylee turned around to see the Neitzschean looking at her. He had a 'what are you doing here' look on his face.

"Something I can do for you Rhade?" she asked looking back at the view screen. Rhade looked back at the command doors as they closed then looked back down at Kaylee.

"No" Rhade replied as he walked to the other side of command. Kaylee sat down in the pilot chair waiting for Rhade to say something, well at least if he was going to say something other then 'no'. Andromeda appeared on the screen saying

"Kaylee, Rhade…" they both looked at the view screen.

"Captain Hunt would like to see you both in his quarters right away" Rhade and Kaylee looked at Andromeda and nodded then they nodded at each other. They both left command without saying a word. As they were walking to Dylan's room they were first joined by Harper then a few seconds later by Beka. When they got to Dylan's room Trance and Rommie were already there.

"Please have a seat," Dylan said to his officers, his friends. Beka and Trance sat next to each other on one of the two coaches. Harper sat next to Rommie, Rhade sat in a chair and Kaylee sat next to Dylan on his other coach.

"Would anyone like anything?" Dylan asked. Everyone shook his or her heads 'no'.

"Ok… well I'll tell you why I asked you all to come here in the middle of the night" everyone looked at Dylan waiting for him to say something. Dylan took a deep breath as he looked at his crew. Then he started to talk.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Later that night Beka was back in her room thinking about what Dylan had said _'we can't keep acting like we are… we need to start acting like a crew again'._ Dylan had told them and he was right. Everyone does need to get along better. As senior officers, they need to set an example for the crew. Which none of them had been doing at all. When everyone left they had smiles on their faces. She jumped into bed and fell asleep right away.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Rommie was in command talking with her hologram, something about Kaylee's upcoming birthday.

"What should we get Kaylee?" the Andromeda hologram asked. Rommie thought for a moment.

"Maybe something to wear other then her uniform…"

Andromeda's image appeared on the view screen "Commander McKnight wears a proper commonwealth uniform" Andromeda insisted

"… She needs something to cheer her up… maybe we could give her a birthday party… no a surprise birthday party" Both Andromeda's and Rommie nodded. Rhade walked onto command as Rommie was talking about Kaylees birthday party plans. He walked down to be were Rommie and her hologram was standing.

"So what do you think Rhade… you did not forget did you" Rommie asked putting her hands behind her back and give him a face that said _'if you forgot I am going to shoot you'_ look.

"No I did not forget… but are you sure she will want a party…she does not seem to want anything done for her birthday let alone a surprise party"

"Rhade she's been in a very, very bad mood… worse then anyone. She has not been felling well either… you have to have noticed that… I think a party is just what she needs…don't you think so?" Rommie asked smiling. As she was saying this Rhade sat in the pilot chair and thought.

"Yes… I think this party is what the whole crew needs as well as Kaylee" Rommie and her hologram just nodded. All three kept talking about what they were going to do.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Harper was sitting in a chair in his room thinking about what he was going to make or fix next_. 'Andromeda has nothing that needs fixing'_ he thought_. 'Maybe I could make a mechanical pet dog or something'._ Harper had a smile on his face. _'That would be great present for Kaylee's birthday'._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Kaylee watched as Dylan walked around in his room. She was the only one who didn't leave when Dylan dismissed them. Kaylee got up looked at a picture that was sitting on a shelf hanging on the wall. It was a picture of her, Dylan, and Gaheris Rhade. It was their first day on board, Andromeda and Kaylee had just met Gaheris. She ran her hand on the frame. Dylan looked at Kaylee and stepped up behind her.

"You miss him… don't you Kaylee" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Dylan. He saw that she was holding back tears. He had seen it when he had told her Gaheris had done. She did not believe him at first. _'No matter what she says she does miss him' _Dylan thought to himself.

"Why would I miss him Dylan… after what he did to the commonwealth, for what he did to you…'she put her head down

"After what he did to me," she whispered just barely loud enough for Dylan to hear her "you know Telemachus Rhade not really helping either" then started to walk toward the door. Dylan grabbed her arm.

"Kaylee..." she looked at him then started to walk toward the door again. At the door she turned around.

"Goodnight Dylan, see you in the morning" then she walked out not turning back. Dylan watched her leave before he could say anything else. He was not sure of what he could say.

"Captain…" Andromeda's hologram popped up. Dylan looked at her and nodded. "Rommie, Rhade and I are planning a surprise birthday party for Kaylee… you do remember her birthday is next week, sir"

Dylan nodded. "That sounds good Andromeda… you guys plan it while I try to figure out what to get her." Dylan said sitting in his chair.

"Goodnight, sir" Andromeda blinked out just as fast as she came. Dylan took a deep breath and fell asleep thinking about Kaylee.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Trance was back in her room lying in her bed. She had told Dylan earlier that the crew needs to get along now more then ever. Trance could feel something coming, something that will change their lives forever. She knew if the crew didn't stand together now, no one would live though this upcomming 'something'.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_A/N Ok, so do you like it so far? If you do please review._

_Who do you think Kaylee should be with?_

_Dylan, Harper, or Rhade? If anyone. Please review and please answer my question. Thank you for reading._


	2. Your Late

**_Title: Commander Kaylee McKnight_**

**_Chapter Title: Your Late_**

**_Rating: PG-13_**

_**A/N: Special thanks to my beta reader and all the reviewers. Sorry it took so long to update, I had chapter 2 already to go until my disk decided to stop working on me. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Dylan walked on command to see three of his officers at their stations. Trance was at hers, Rommie at hers, and Harper, was at his (which, by the way, was a surprise to Dylan). What surprised him the most is that Kaylee was not at her post.

"Rommie… how long do the others have before there late" Dylan asked coming down to his station. Rommie walked other to her captain.

"Ten minutes and thirty one seconds" she said. Dylan nodded.

"Yeah… I'm usually the last one here" Harper said "so ya can't chase me down today" It had become habit for Rommie to do so. The doors to command deck opened, and Beka walked in followed by Rhade. The senor staff looked at each other.

"Rommie time" Dylan said.

"Two minutes" she said watching Beka and Rhade walked to their stations.

"Ha, we're all on time today!" Beka said without even looking at Kaylee's empty station because she had always been there when they came in before. Dylan shook his head and pointed down to Kaylee's station.

"That's a first!" Rhade said, as Rommie went back to her station. "I guess everyone's late once in while"

Andromeda appeared on the screen "Commander McKnight has never been late for her shift on command… well except for that one week" Andromeda popped out before anyone could say something. Dylan and Rommies eyes widened.

"So… why was she late, then" Beka asked surprised. Dylan and Rommie didn't say anything, which got everyone's attention.

"Well… what happened" Beka asked. Dylan and Rommie looked at each other. Dylan took a deep breath and Dylan took a deep breath.

"Andromeda… you will say nothing else about this… that's a order" he looked at the rest of his senor officers

"If you want to know… you need to ask Kaylee… as a captain I can't say anything else… but as a friend…" he looked at Rhade "I think you should ask her" Rhade looked at Dylan.

"Me?" Rhade said

"I can't, and I won't, not say anymore" Dylan looked at Rommie. "Time"

"Seven mintues and fifty five seconds late" Rommie said.

"See what's taking her so long," he said. "Then get her up here" Rommie nodded then closed her eyes.

Everyone else was looking at Rhade. 'Why does he want me to talk to her about it' Rhade thought to himself looking away from the others looks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Who are you?" A Nietzschean male stepped out from behind a corner and held up a weapon. Gaheris stepped protectively in front of Kaylee. They both held up there force lances. The Nietzschean was as tall has Gaheris, yet a little thinner. He had brown hair, longer then Gaheris's yet shorter then Dylan's, and he looked like someone had beaten him._

"_I am Commander Gaheris Rhade and this is Commander Kaylee McKnight…" Gaheris nodded his head in her direction "We are answering a distress signal… are you the one who sent it" Gaheris put down his force lance a little, Kaylee followed his example; the Nietzschean put down his force lance a little. The Nietzschean put his weapon down and shock his head._

"_No, my wife did. She is a commonwealth officer. Her name is Lieutenant Jane Long…" he said, nearly falling. Kaylee and Gaheris grabbed him before he fell completely._

"_That sounds like a human name" Kaylee said._

"_It is… my wife is human," the Nietzschean said. Kaylee and Gaheris looked at each other. Neither of them had ever heard of a Nietzschean and a Human ever dating before let alone getting married. _

"_We better get him back to Andromeda… where is your wife?" Kaylee asked looking around then helping the Nietzschean back to his feet. _

"_She is dead" he said with anger in his voice._

"_Who killed her? Who did this to you?" Kaylee asked._

"_Magog" he said, with even a more anger in his voice. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Kaylee awoke to the sound of Andromeda's voice.

"Kaylee" the hologram said standing at the foot of her bed.

Kaylee looked at her. "What's wrong"? Andromeda looked at her.

"Kaylee… you are late for your shift on command… are you felling alright" Kaylee sat up

Kaylee nodded her head. "How late"

"Ten minutes… are you sure your feeling ok?" Andromeda asked, seeing Kaylee trying to get up several times but kept falling back to her bed. Kaylee finally got to her feet and grabbed her uniform.

"I'm fine, tell Dylan I'm on my way" Andromeda looked at her with concerned eyes. Kaylee put on her uniform.

"Andromeda, I'm fine," Andromeda looked at her. "Andromeda… I just didn't sleep very well, that's all… tell Dylan I'm on my way" she said trying to find her other boot. Andromeda studied her for a moment then blinked out.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Kaylee practically ran into command, the senor staff looked up to greet her. Kaylee was still hooking the top of her uniform; her hair was down and a bit on the wild said (she didn't have the time brash it). She didn't look like she was getting enough sleep. She grabbed a cup of coffee that one of the new crewmembers were passing out to the senor officers, then walked to her station.

"Time?" Dylan asked looking at Rommie.

"Twenty minutes and thirty two seconds late" she said. Kaylee looked at Dylan.

"Your late" he said crossing his arms. Kaylee nodded

"Sorry… I didn't sleep very well last night… it won't happen again." She looked back at her console. Dylan didn't say anything. _'That's it… he not going to get mad'. _She was waiting for Dylan to say something but her console started to beep. Everyone looked over to her. Kaylee pressed a few commands into her console.

"There's a fight in the mess hall", she said as she made her way over to the door, closely followed by Rhade.

"Wait… I'm going with you." Dylan said as Rommie followed him out the door. On the way to the mess hall, Kaylee managed to put her hair in a ponytail, just in case they had to pull the fight apart. There had never been a fight between the crew in the old commonwealth, at least not like this. They walked into the mess hall and saw people standing all around. Two men tried to break up the fight, but were outnumbered. As soon as the senior officers walked in, the crew that was not involved started to leave.

They walked in the mess hall and people were standing all around. There were two men trying to break up the fight. As soon as the senor officers walked in the crew that was not involved started to leave.

"Break it up…" Dylan yelled grabbing one of the men's arms Rommie grabbed the other. Kaylee and Rhade grabbed the other guy. Both still tried to get to each other. The two men who had tried to break up the fight stepped in between the struggling men.

"Ok… what the hell is going on here" Dylan asked looking at the two crewmembers.

"There fighting over crewmen Lese sir" one of the men who had tried to break the fight up.

"Line up" Kaylee said. All four men walked putting themselves in a straight line. The two men that were fighting were on the end. Dylan asked questions and got answers. In the end they were friends again. The two men that were fighting had to clean up the mess hall and the ones that had tried to break up the fight got the next three days off (unless they were needed). They all went out the mess hall leaving the two crewmen to clean up the mess they made (which neither of them were really injured). Rhade stopped walking in the middle of the hall.

"Kaylee, can I have a minute?" he asked. Dylan, Rommie, and Kaylee all turned to look at Rhade.

"Alone" he said. Kaylee looked at Dylan and Rommie as they nodded and walked away. Kaylee looked back at Rhade. The hall was empty; the crew must have been at there post. Rhade started to walk slowly, as did Kaylee.

"We had an interesting conversion this morning before you reported for your shift"

"Is that so" Kaylee smiled "was it about me?"

"Andromeda said something about you being late before," Kaylee came to a complete stop, as did Rhade when he saw her stop." I didn't think anything of it but when Baka asked why Dylan didn't say anything, he told us if we wanted to know, we had to ask you… I would not have asked, but he looked right at me when he said that" Kaylee shock her head.

"That's my business, no one else needs to know anything other then that… Andromeda you have no right to tell anybody anything about me unless I tell you other wise… is that understood?" Andromeda hologram popped up and nodded.

"Kaylee, it might help if you sa…"

"No" Kaylee cut Andromeda off before she could finish. Kaylee looked back at Rhade as she started to walk away then stopped.

"Rhade met me on the observation deck tomorrow after your shift… I'll tell you what you want to know" then she walked out of sight.

"Her surprise party is tomorrow, this will be a good distraction" Rhade said walking to command leaving Andromeda's hologram standing there. Her view screen self popped up right next to her

"This is going to be a problem," the view screen said.

"If you would not have said anything in the first place we would not be in this situation" the hologram said.

"Where the same, you wanted to tell them just as much as I do, however we better tell the captain" both the hologram and the view screen popped out.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Do you like this chapter? If you would like to make a suggestion, please feel free to do so and if have an idea about Kaylee, please tell me as well. Thank you for reading and please review._


	3. thanks and sorry

I know I haven't updated for a long time. I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I have not really had a lot of time to update but I have worked on both of my stories. I will update really soon.

Thanks to- LittleRedhead, Rommie's Secret, Danelle3, and ZELINIA


	4. Zimmer and birthdays

_I now I haven't updated for along time. I have had trouble with this story not knowing how to proceed. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed._

Zimmer and birthdays 

"_Gaheris is going down to the planted Kaylee… I want you to go with him and keep him away from Zimmer… it won't be good if Gaheris sees him" Dylan told Kaylee._

"_Zimmer? Isn't he the guy who tried to kill Gaheris three months ago…" Dylan nodded and Kaylee crossed her arms "I'm surprised Gaheris didn't kill him then… what's he doing out of jail anyway?" Andromeda's hologram popped up next to Kaylee. _

"_He escaped from prison nearly two months ago… however he has saved over ten ships from the Magog " Kaylee looked at Dylan, they both knew Gaheris would kill Zimmer if he saw him. This is not what Kaylee had planned to be doing today._

"_How exactly am I supposed to stop him from killing him?"_

"_Stop who from killing who?" Gaheris asked coming into the room. Dylan and Kaylee had 'what are you talking about looks on there faces. Nobody said anything as Gaheris got closer to his friends, who looked anywhere and everywhere but his eyes._

"_What did I miss?" Dylan and Kaylee looked at each other. Kaylee had to think of something fast, when she got an idea; she just hoped it would work._

"_Gaheris... how about I go on this mission by myself… besides you can help Dylan plan that surprise party that he's been trying to plan since last year" Both Dylan and Gaheris had stunned looks on there faces. _

"_Kaylee… why do you think your getting a surprise party?" Kaylee padded Dylan on the shoulder._

"_You can't keep secrets from me and neither can you," she looked at Gaheris "… and besides … you've given me a surprise party for the past ten years. Why should this year be any different?" Kaylee turned to leave, but before she left, she turned to her friend's faces again. They still didn't know what to say. 'Yeah…. Defiantly getting a birthday party' she thought smiling as she left._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


End file.
